


Meow~ ( Neko!Levi x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Meow~ ( Neko!Levi x Reader

                                                                                      
  
  
Being a Squad leader in the Survey Corps was a lot more harder than you thought. Being a Veteran member was nice, but you were just a 28 year old female with bags under eyes, because Erwin was an asshole that had to give you stacks of paperwork. To be short, life sucked! You were trying to find Hanji and ask her to entertain you, but she was nowhere to be found. You decided to ask Commander Sexy-Ass-Eyebrows about her. Giving the door a single knock and stepping inside, not even waiting for  his answer, you looked at him with a tired face  
  
"Squad leader (L/n)?" Erwin raised an eyebrow... That big ass eyebrow...  
  
"Just call me (Y/n), Erwin... I wanted to ask you about Hanji. Where is she?" You asked narrowing your eyes  
  
"I have no idea. She must be doing some experiments in her lab, but I want to ask you to take these papers to Levi" He said with a shit smile on his face  
  
"Fuck you, Erwin and your eyebrows" You muttered with a scowl as you took the papers and went to the short stack. Ugh.. You weren't even sure how you managed to get a crush on him! He was so grumpy and short... With cleaning problems...  
  
You were walking towards Levi's office, muttering curses all the while. You knocked on Levi's door several times, but didn't hear anything. Furrowing your brows you put your ear on his door to hear a " _Meow_ " Your eyes went wide as you blushed. The first thought that came to your mind was  
( <http://37.media.tumblr.com/89833b9536f7cfb35c2a51e7caefe37d/tumblr_n3ug3eYCIp1slkp81o1_1280.jpg> )  
  
You shook your head, touching your cheeks to stop blushing.  
  
'<i>Levi likes cats?</i>' You thought and remembered him saying he hated all kinds of animals. You couldn't help, but imagine him cuddling with cats  
( http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/32/a2/2c/32a22cd57d7de92521475b42b47997a7.jpg )  
  
You would literally slap yourself as your face burned a redder color with every image you would imagine, but no matter how much you would slap yourself...  
( <http://38.media.tumblr.com/37183cecfcb11058079bbd9c773e2125/tumblr_myiy64cDhb1saqiqto1_500.jpg> )  
  
You squealed as you heard Levi's voice, but a bit... Childish? More squeakier? When you listened carefully you heard  
  
"Hanji~! Nya~ Open the door!" He said in the cutest way possible and you pinched yourself, asking if this was a dream or not. You quickly opened the door, leaving the papers outside and closing the door behind you.  
  
Looking around Levi was nowhere to be found. His desk was empty, no one in the room!  
  
"Meow~" You heard and something tugged on your leg. Your eyes widened as you slowly looked down and what you saw left you in awe  
  
  
~Timeskip~  
  
"KYAA~!" You barged in the mess hall with a blushing face, holding a little thing in your hands as everyone looked at you. You ran towards the 104th table and showed them the little Levi as a cute kitten  
  
"I-is that Corpoal Levi?" Eren asked blushing while Mikasa had a deadly glint in her eyes  
  
"Let me hold it~!" Christa said with a happy face as you made a battle cry and hugged him close to your chest. Levi's face was most likely in your breasts, but that was not what you were worried about at the moment  
  
"If anyone dares to touch him they will die right here, right now" You said getting the kitchen knife out of nowhere  
  
"Meow~" Levi said and you all blushed and said "Awww"s  
  
"Oh! Let's make him a tie!" Sasha said, pulling her hair down and giving the little piece of cloth she tied her hair in a ponytail, to you  
  
"No! Make him a bow!" Christa said with a sweet smile as everyone nodded. Levi's little face flushed as you  tied the bow on his neck  
  
"Kawaii~" Christa, Sasha and Connie said. Everyone was looking at Connie for minutes as he awkwardly started laughing and said "So what, He's cute". You could've sworn you heard Reiner and Jean shout "GAAAY~"  
  
"Get me to Hanji, now!" Levi said angry out of nowhere and everyone's (Except Mikasa's) face was red  
  
"Let's go, Heicho~!" You sang as you put him on your head and started running towards Hanji's lab  
  
  
~Timeskip to Reader - chan calling Hanji! ~  
  
  
"Hanji~!" You burst through the lab door, almost falling down and braking your nose while holding Levi in your hands  
  
"If this is about Levi being a small kitten I am not here!" Hanji shouted and you found her under a table  
  
"Shitty glasses! Retu-Nya~ Me to my original form Meow!" Your face was flustered again from so much cuteness  
  
"Well.. Heheh... You see... Making the potion that will return you to your original state will take 24 hours" Levi seemed furious as he bit down on your finger from rage  
  
"EEK! Levi! Why did you do that?!" You shouted angrily, gripping your bleeding index finger. Levi jumped off of your hand and soon returned with a bandage in his mouth and Hanji squealed  
  
You sat down on the chair and Levi jumped on your legs, catching your index finger and tying the bandage on it. He was struggling so you helped him out... Oh god he was so cute!  
  
"I am sorry..." Levi apologized with a blush and you started rubbing his small cheek against yours  
  
  
~Timeskip To Reader and Neko Levi sleeping! ~  
  
You put your (F/c) night gown on and went to bed with your little Levi. Laying down you looked to the side to see him looking at you with big curious eyes  
  
"What is it Heicho?" You asked with a small smile  
  
"You have bags under your eyes and I thought you weren't sleeping. At all" He said with his emotionless cute face and you blushed  
  
"Hey, Heicho! You seem a lot less scarier in this state so I have been meaning to tell you something..." You said looking to the the side  
  
"What is it, Squad Leader?" He asked with a cute squeaky voice  
  
"I really like you, Levi!" You said with a blushing face as you covered your eyes with your hands. Not hearing his answer broke your heart, but right then, you felt tiny lips on yours. You moved your hands away and saw Levi's cute little face... He was kissing you... And you started squealing  
  
"Nya~" Levi yawned, his eyes a bit teary and your face went red  
  
"You are sleepy, Heicho?" You asked with a smile as your hand started cuddling with him  
( <http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/240/3/6/14306322570_6dcbc9d1ac_z_by_marixrush-d7wzpw8.jpg> )  
  
"Let's sleep now and tomorrow Hanji will return you in your normal short size" You said with a giggle and hugged his little body closer to yourself  
  
"I love you, Levi" You said blowing the candle and darkness engulfed you two. Several minutes passed and  
  
"I love you too, brat" Levi murmured with a squeaky voice


End file.
